You're My Mystery
by Books Favorite Girl
Summary: What if Kagome met Sesshomaru before his half-brother? What if Kagome wan't just human? I really suck at summary's but I hope you like it and review. I have made this story before except this time I am going to start adding more chapters and tweaking a few things.


**Chapter 1: How?**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V:**

_He had to get out; he was so tired of the fake friends, the pointless balls, the slutty women throwing themselves at him for his money and power. He couldn't even begin to describe how he hated the paperwork. He didn't understand how his father did it all and still had time to visit his whore for a human before he died. He hated the forest named after his brother but it would be the last place his mother would sent guards to retrieve him. But as much as he hated it he did enjoy the scenery and it felt good to get out for a while._

_Just as he decided it was time to head back a column of light shot up from the well. "How curious" he thought. He raced toward the light overwhelmed with curiosity when a scent came toward his nose. "What is this strange smell?" he couldn't believe how heavenly it smelled. Like fresh rain on roses and lilies that just bloomed. He walked into the clearing to see nothing. "What?" he thought, he walked closer to the well to investigate when he saw a pair of small hands trying to scale the wall inside out. With ease he reached in, grabbed the wrists connected and pulled up only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes._

"_Ummm hi? Nice to meet you, or whatever you are. And would you mind letting me go?" the human replied. 'No, impossible' he thought as he sneered at the human."WHY are you looking at me like that? All I asked was to be put down!" it asked. "Insolent human" was his only reply as he threw her to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" it yelled hurting his ears. As Shessomaru started walking away as she grabbed his shoulder __trying__ to turn him around but he was at least 50 times stronger than her._

"_UMM EXCUSE YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THROWING ME TO THE GROUND LIKE THAT?! Was it because I asked to be put down? WELL THEN EXCUSE ME YOUR HIGNESS! Do you do that for fun or something? Pull helpless girls out of a well and then THROW THEM DOWN LIKE TRASH because you can? WELL let me tell you something right now mister!" she said while pointing at his chest with her finger. "I am Kagome Higurashi and I WILL be treated with respect!"_

'_HOW DARE SHE!' he thought fuming with anger and just as he thought about teaching her a lesson in manners a wind came blowing her hair in his face, 'that scent again' he thought. He once again grabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer, lowering his head to her neck and breathing in something that smelled better than anything he could have ever thought of. "What the-""Shhhhhh" he said breathing in deeply. Without even thinking he darted his tongue out tasting her flesh and causing her to jump. 'Oh dear kami' was the only thing he though as he let her taste take over his mind. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his entire immortal life. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from just dragging his tongue against her skin._

"_Dog Demon" the women named Kagome said. He looked up at her and noticed a hint of fear and curiosity. Somehow her fear of him bothered him in some way. "Can I have my hand back or are you going to throw me again?" Sesshomaru slowly let go of her hand and was able to really look at her now only to come up with the conclusion that she was strikingly beautiful. She had long, midnight back hair that came right above her skirt and was wearing a uniform that showed much too much skin to his liking. Her chocolate brown eyes were her most striking feature that was encased in her creamy skin that led him to think of such dirty thoughts. He quickly shook them out of his head as she finally spoke to him._

"_Like what you see?" she asked with anger in her beautiful eyes. "Hn" was his only reply as he began walking away for he had to get away before his instincts took over. He could already feel his demon threatening to take over and kidnap her. He used his orb and flew away._

**Back to present time:**

_I wonder what she's doing_ he thought curiously as he sat in his office, trying as he might, to finish the paperwork. Deciding it was simply impossible at the moment, he told himself that he would finish it one he got back. "Jaken" he said knowing he was waiting right outside the door. "Y-yes milord?" he asked opening the door a crack, sticking his head in. "Ready Ah-Un and Rin" he said, "Are we to go on another quest milord?" he asked but all he received in reply was a very cold stare from his lord. "My apologies milord, I'll get to it right away!" he said running away afraid of what his masters fury. _It's been a while my little miko_ he thought, remembering her taste once again.

**Okay so basically I fixed all the bugs and stuff and I am actually getting really excited for this story! I have everything planned out so now I just need to write it, please don't give up on me and I would really, really, REALLY love for some reviews...Thanks so much and I hope you like it! :3**


End file.
